Todo sobre Gohan
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: UA. One Shot. Videl le cuenta a su mejor amiga Iresa que ha conocido al chico de sus sueños pero no sabe cómo encontrarlo, así que la rubia decide encabezar la búsqueda del príncipe azul de su amiga. GxV


**NA: Este Fic fue creado inicialmente pensando en cómo se hacen las cosas hoy en día, encuentras a una persona que te interesa y simplemente buscas en redes sociales para enterarte de su vida; pero no siempre es la mejor forma, a veces necesitamos dejar que la vida nos lleve hacia el lugar correcto y la hora correcta; para encontrar a la persona correcta.**

 **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo… Enjoy :D**

 **Todo sobre Gohan.**

Era una fresca mañana, una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba profundamente dormida entre las cobijas de su cama, casi era imposible de distinguirla de entre las tonalidades grises del edredón; a penas una luz temerosa se colaba por su ventana debido a que la luz del radiante sol era obstaculizada por unas pesadas y gruesas cortinas.

La paz y armonía que se respiraba fue interrumpida por la vibración de un teléfono móvil que se hallaba en el buró, a un costado de la cama, una brazo se asomó entre las telas intentando tomar el aparato que resonaba, por fin lo cogió y lo llevó a los confines de la fortaleza de sábanas.

-¿Videl?- se oyó resoplar a la joven sin salir de su madriguera de tela, ya dentro de las cobijas Iresa intentaba enfocar con un solo ojo los mensajes que la habían sacado de su dulce sueño.

-¡Iresa! :(- se podía leer en el chat denominado "Videl"

-¿Que te pasó ahora? ¿Y por qué a esta hora? Sabes que ayer tuve función y terminamos muy tarde- Contestó la chica con el ceño fruncido, recordándole a su mejor amiga que era parte del elenco de un importante grupo de danza.

-Lo sé, lo sé, discúlpame por favor, pero es importante :´( -Alcanzó a leer la rubia aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime- Respondió a secas.

-Conocí a un chico ayer en la librería que esta frente a la torre Satán-

Los ojos de Iresa se abrieron y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

\- °o° ¿Y cómo fue, cómo es, cómo se llama? ¿Quedaste con él para salir?- Respondió con los ojos brillantes.

\- Pues es apuesto, alto, mirada gentil, sonrisa perfecta, buena estructura ósea 3, pero honestamente o¨o, no le pregunte su nombre :( -

Iresa apartó las cobijas con fuerza, se sentó en la cama para patalear un par de veces y después suspirar sonoramente molesta.

\- :I ¡Por Kami-sama Videl Satán eres imposible¡ la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te gusta un chico y Tú no le preguntas su nombre, y bueno ¿Mínimo le coqueteaste o algo?- Contestó seriamente la rubia.

-Lo sé lo siento :´( pero sabes que soy mala para esas cosas, Noooo yo no hago eso- se pudo leer en la pantalla.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Se va a quedar como el hombre que solo verás en tus sueños o qué?- Rodó sus ojos azules la rubia.

-Pues… no tengo otra opción :( -

Iresa suspiró y puso una mano en su barbilla.

-mmmmm-

-Me gustaría volver a encontrarme con él, saber más de su vida, sentí como si hubiera leído la contra portada de un libro maravilloso y excepcional pero no me atreví a abrirlo- Comentó Videl en la pantalla.

Iresa arrugó los ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tenía una idea.

-Estas bien sonsa, pero sabes se me ocurre algo-

\- °o°¿Qué? –

-Dime que le escribirías al hombre en cuestión para que se reencontrase contigo- Cuestionó la rubia esperando una buena respuesta.

-Pues no se le diría: Que me pareció la persona más interesante que he conocido en mi vida, aunque sólo intercambiamos unas palabras, pude ver la nobleza en sus ojos y me encantaría conocerlo mejor o¨o –

Iresa rió sonoramente, definitivamente jamás había visto a Videl expresarse de esa forma.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga?- Escribió entre risas.

-No te burles es raro para mí también :( -

- _Wow esto es serio, creo que fue amor a primera vista_ \- pensó la rubia de ojos azules parpadeando.

-Jaja ;) ok no te preocupes te voy a ayudar, solo tienes que confiar en mi ¿De acuerdo?- Respondió después de levantarse y hacerse una coleta frente al espejo.

-Ok :( -

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito de tu pleno consentimiento para hacer uso de la información que me acabas de dar, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Completó con mirada decisiva mirándose al espejo sosteniendo una de sus brochas de maquillaje.

-No estoy segura- Respondió su amiga.

Iresa se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla del móvil con gotas de sudor en su frente, esperando a que Videl le diera luz verde para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Ok si está bien- Sólo le tomó un minuto ceder.

-Perfecto :D, ahora dime ¿Cuándo y a qué hora fue que hablaste con él?- Cuestionó animada apretando los ojos.

-Ayer a medio día, en la librería-

-Ok bien y ¿Que información te dio de él?- Cuestionó la rubia mientras bostezaba ya sentada de nuevo en su cama.

-Pues me dijo que estudiaba ciencias, que vivía en el campo con sus padres y que estaba trabajando duro para ser un gran investigador- Escribió Videl en el Chat.

 _-No es mucho pero supongo que con eso servirá-_ Pensó alzando un puño frente a ella, con mirada firme y sonrisa triunfadora.

-Ahora deja todo en mis manos ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que todo va a salir bien ;) 3- Fue lo último que le escribió a su mejor amiga antes de despedirse, se acorrucó de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Ahora tenía una misión pero empezaría con ella después de descansar un poco más.

°°°°°°000°°°°°°

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?- Preguntó una rubia de ojos azules al joven pelirrojo con pecas frente a ella.

¿Es en serio Iresa?- Cuestionó el joven casi derramando el contenido de su gran y humeante vaso, arqueando una ceja y apartando la vista de su móvil.

Iresa se limitó a observarlo con mirada desafiante sonriendo ligeramente, sosteniendo una taza blanca frente a su boca.

-Agg, está bien- Contestó el joven pelirrojo echando la cabeza y hombros hacia atrás rodando los ojos. –Te ayudaré a subir tu estúpida historia a la red- terminó resignado frunciendo el ceño clavando de nuevo su cara en el celular.

-¡Yuju! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Soltó la rubia alzando los brazos y abalanzándose sobre el joven para abrazarlo mientras el chico sonreía nervioso con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Vas a hacer muy feliz a nuestra amiga- Continuó Iresa con las manos apoyadas en los hombros del pelirrojo.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro de eso- aseveró el chico sin cambiar su expresión.

°°°°°°000°°°°°°

Eran las 10 am, Videl se hallaba frente a un lienzo en blanco, los rayos del sol entraban sin tapujos por el ventanal; la chica suspiró llevando ambas manos a su cintura, traía el cabello en una coleta, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caían sin reparo sobre su blusa gris sin mangas, y se había despojado de su suéter, pues era una calurosa mañana de primavera.

Videl tomó la paleta y un pincel, sentía que la inspiración invadía su cuerpo, ladeó la cabeza para tomarse el cuello; suspiró de nuevo y justó cuando colocó el pincel para comenzar su nueva obra, alguien llamó a la puerta de su estudio.

La ojiazul abrió y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Iresa?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó Videl notoriamente sorprendida.

-Traje café- Respondió la rubia alzando una bandeja de cartón apretando los ojos para después introducirse al lugar.

Videl la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta frunciendo el ceño con gotas de sudor en su frente.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en los cojines que estaban sobre la alfombra, la sala improvisada del estudio de Videl, la misma que observaba con extrañeza a la rubia.

-¿Ya lo viste?- Preguntó Iresa mientras le entregaba a su amiga el recipiente con café.

-¿Ver qué?- Cuestionó Videl arqueando una ceja mientras recibía el envase de cartón blanco con verde.

Iresa sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar algo ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-Ahí está- Dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba el móvil a Videl.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, Allí se encontraba otro de sus amigos, que se había convertido en youtuber, en uno de sus videos mostrando las capturas de pantalla de la conversación entre ella y su amiga, sobre el chico que había conocido en la librería.

-Lo convencí para que divulgara los supuestos "screenshots" filtrados y encabezara la búsqueda de tu príncipe encantado- Soltó la rubia antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Videl se encontraba en shock, solo podía oírse su respiración sin apartar la vista del teléfono, observó los comentarios, los "me gusta" y el número de visitas del video frunciendo el ceño.

-Si ya es trending topic- Continuó Iresa sonriendo airosa, como si leyera los movimientos de su mejor amiga.

Videl parpadeó saliendo de su estupor y soltó con fuerza el móvil de Iresa sobre la alfombra, quien de inmediato se inclinó para tomarlo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- Alzó la voz molesta Videl, tensado los brazos y cerrando los puños.

-Oye te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- Contestó Iresa apretando su móvil contra su pecho y observando a Videl como niña regañada.

-¿Es en serio Iresa? Es decir…- Soltó Videl poniendo una mano sobre su frente y la otra en su regazo, -¿Ahora soy la chica tonta que busca a un desconocido por la red?...- Continuó dejando caer el brazo a su costado y frunciendo el ceño, -No puedo ser más patética- Terminó llevándose ambas manos a la cara y dejándose caer completamente sobre sus piernas.

-No eres patética- Respondió Iresa estirando su brazo para tocar la cabeza de su amiga, -Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier persona normal que hiciera algo así, si sería patética- Continuó poniendo la otra mano en su barbilla, -Pero tú no, tú eres famosa- Termino mirando dulcemente a su amiga.

Videl alzó el rostro visiblemente abrumada y miró a su amiga.

-¡Vamos eres Videl Satán, eres una artista!- Saltó Iresa con entusiasmo poniéndose de rodillas en la alfombra –Acaban de darte un espacio en una galería, tienes este estudio y ayudaste a mucha gente cuando eras adolescente- Completó tomando de las manos a la pelinegra.

Videl suspiró y echó la mirada hacia un costado, donde se encontraba su café, realmente necesitaba un trago de algo.

-Vamos Videl esto podría funcionar, es más estoy segura de que lo hará- Continuó Iresa soltando a su amiga y regresando a sentarse en su cojín.

-El video llegará hasta el chico, te encontrarás con él en 2 semanas y ¡pum! Vivirán felices para siempre- Comentó Iresa animada y con brillo en sus ojos mientras también tomaba su recipiente de cartón blanco.

-Espera ¿En verdad crees que así va a ser?- Cuestionó Videl frunciendo el ceño después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Claro- Respondió Iresa alzando el pecho, mientras Videl se limitó a suspirar sonoramente, cerrando los ojos.

°°°°°°000°°°°°°

La tarde había caído sobre la capital de oeste, en la Corporación Cápsula se hallaba a un joven de ojos azabache contemplando el cielo anaranjado, había apartado la vista de un libro mientras esperaba a la dueña del lugar en el balcón, así que no pudo evitar mirar el espectáculo del atardecer.

De pronto se escuchó el ventanal, por lo que el joven volvió la vista hacia él.

-Hola Trunks- Saludó el joven con entusiasmo al jovencito que caminaba hacia él, con la cara clavada en su teléfono móvil.

-Ah Hola Gohan- Contestó el pelilila con una sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas a un lado del hermano de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué me cuentas?- Preguntó Gohan cerrando su libro, tratando de conversar un poco con el preadolescente.

-Nada, aquí mirando qué hay de nuevo- Contestó el jovencito sin quitar la vista de su móvil.

Gohan sonrió y abrió nuevamente su libro en un mal intento por terminarlo; no había podido concentrarse en días, pues no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de aquella chica de ojos azules, pero bueno, debía intentarlo.

-No cabe duda que hay tipos muy tontos,- Interrumpió el silencio el joven Trunks frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de ver el aparato, -¿Cómo puedes dejar plantada a una chica tan bonita?, si fuera mi novia siempre le regalaría flores, según mi mamá eso es lo que les gusta a las chicas- Termino alzando el pecho cerrando los ojos y recargando los puños en su cadera, en un gesto digno de un súper héroe.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Trunks?- Cuestionó Gohan parpadeando y arqueando las cejas, lo que las alejó de la pasta de sus lentes.

-¿Qué no lo has visto? Mira- Respondió Trunks entregándole el móvil al pelinegro, quien de inmediato lo tomó y tocó para reproducir un video.

En el video se encontraba un joven dando su opinión sobre el "Romeo", aludiendo a la obra de William Shakespeare, que dejó plantada a la mismísima hija de Mr. Satán, Videl Satán, quién se iba a reencontrar con ese chico dos semanas después a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar; pero el "Romeo" jamás apareció.

El video dejó de escucharse y Trunks observo a Gohan con extrañeza, se acercó a él y lentamente le quitó el teléfono de las manos cuando volvió a escucharse el cancel del ventanal.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto Gohan- Salió la dueña de la corporación más famosa del mundo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-Ah Trunks, ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó a su hijo al ver la escena, parecía que una nube gris se había interpuesto frente al pelinegro de gafas.

Trunks sonrió nervioso y le entrego el celular a su madre para que observara, Bulma lo miró y suspiró con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Gohan?- Pidió la científica a lo que su hijo contestó asintiendo y entrando al edificio.

-Adiós Gohan- se despidió Truks alzando una mano mientras corría hacia adentro.

La mujer se sentó a un lado del joven relajadamente, sacó un cigarrillo del bolso de su bata, lo encendió y dio la primera bocanada soltando el humo hacia arriba echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Debí imaginarlo, tu serías el único chico de tu edad en no enterarse- Mencionó volteando a ver al joven.

Gohan suspiró sonoramente, se quitó los anteojos y dejó caer su cuerpo completamente en la silla.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- Viró la cabeza para observar a Bulma con mirada triste; estaba preocupado, había herido a una hermosa chica y de la peor manera, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, Trunks tenía razón realmente era un tonto.

Bulma suspiró y le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, -Sabes, en algunas cosas te pareces mucho a tu padre- Respondió la mujer sonriendo levemente.

°°°°°°000°°°°°°

Se escuchó un suspiro en el estudio a obscuras, la silueta de una persona se podía distinguir de entre las sábanas de la cama.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, tres semanas de no asomar ni la nariz fuera de aquel lugar, pero no había tenido ganas de nada; no quería que la gente la señalara como la plantada más grande la historia.

Aunque realmente extrañaba la vida en el exterior; su rutina, ir por su café orgánico, ver una película clásica en el antiguo cinema, y sí, visitar aquella librería en particular.

Volvió a suspirar, _¿Cuánto tiempo iba permanecer así? ¿Toda la vida?_

Apartó las blancas sábanas con fuerza, se levantó, sacudió la cama y la tendió; se lavó la cara y preparó la tina; y mientras ésta se llenaba, encendió la radio; bailó seximente al quitarse el pijama y se metió al agua.

Después de un largo baño caliente se sintió liberada; se puso unos jeans rotos y un suéter morado ceñido al cuerpo; se hiso una coleta, tomó sus llaves, una pequeña cartera y así como si nada salió de su estudio y su pequeño cuadro de depresión.

Hiso lo mismo que hacía cada domingo, fue por su café a la pequeña cafetería, compro un vino de mesa para la cena y se dirigió a aquella librería.

-¡Señorita Videl, me alegra tanto verla de nuevo!- soltó con entusiasmo la dueña del lugar apretando ambas manos sobre una de sus mejillas, -Creí que ya no regresaría por aquí- Terminó la mujer mayor estirando el brazo para saludar a la chica.

-Yo también creí que no iba a volver Martha pero tienes los mejores libros de la ciudad- Respondió la ojiazul tomando la mano de la señora con un sonrisa dulce.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó- Comentó apenada mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-No te fijes mi niña, gracias a todo eso mucha gente viene a conocer el lugar y algunos me compran un libro- Manifestó la mujer tomando con ambas manos la mano de Videl.

-Y no solo eso- Continuó con sonrisa pícara halando a la chica hacia ella, Videl la observó fijamente parpadeando.

-Ha venido el chico con el que platicó aquel fresco domingo- Soltó la casi anciana alzando las cejas acercándose al rostro de la pelinegra.

Videl abrió los ojos para después fruncir el ceño con extrañeza -¿Cómo sabe que era el?- Preguntó.

-Porque los vi platicando ese día, y ambos tienen mucho viniendo a esta librería y ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabras con nadie aquí, hasta ese momento; y eso es algo difícil de olvidar- Contestó con una sonrisa sincera soltando a la joven y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Videl no cambió nada de su expresión, simplemente parpadeó y ladeó un poco la cabeza – ¿Le dijo algo?-.

-Ah sí, me dijo que se llamaba Gohan y me preguntó por usted señorita- Mencionó acomodándose en su banquito detrás del mostrador, Videl la observaba esta vez con un poco de tristeza.

-Y me dijo que se había enterado de todo unos días después de que viniera usted con sus amigos y todo eso, que por eso no había acudido a la cita- Continuó retirándose los anteojos.

-También me dijo que lo sentía mucho- Terminó mirando fijamente a la joven esperando una reacción.

Videl parpadeó rápidamente y se llevó una mano empuñada al pecho – ¿En verdad le dijo que lo lamentaba?- Cuestionó nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Bueno no exactamente, pero lo vi en sus ojos- Respondió la mujer agarrando un paño para limpiar sus lentes, -De hecho ha venido cada domingo desde entonces, a la misma hora, con un lindo ramo de flores- Continuó meneando las gafas y el paño en el aire –El domingo pasado fueron gladiolas, yo le sugerí que hoy trajera tulipanes- Terminó mientras por fin limpiaba los pequeños vidrios graduados.

 _¿Hoy?,_ Videl empezó a sudar frio, volteó a ver el reloj al mismo tiempo que la señora frente a ella, eran las 12 exactamente.

La campanilla de la tienda de libros se escuchó detrás de la pelinegra.

-B-Buenos días Martha, es decir, tardes- Se oyó a un hombre saludar al entrar.

-Buenas tardes joven Gohan me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo tan puntual- Respondió la dueña del lugar con la cara iluminada y una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señorita- Saludó el joven a la ojiazul, colocándose justo detrás de ella con una mano detrás de su cabeza y ligeramente sonrojado.

Videl salió de su estupor, parpadeó y giró velozmente sobre sí, para encontrase con la imagen de aquel chico de sonrisa amable y ojos azabaches por el que se había armado todo ese alboroto.

Gohan trago saliva sonoramente e inclinó un poco el cuerpo para acercarle lo más posible el ramo de flores que cargaba a la ojiazul de sus pensamientos –Son para usted- Dijo sonriendo.

Videl se limitó a mirarlo y tomar el ramo de tulipanes rosados completamente ruborizada, era más que obvio que aquel joven le fascinaba, -G-Gracias-.

-Señorita yo…- Intentó comenzar el joven de gafas pero fue interrumpido por Videl.

-Bueno Martha nos vemos después, con permiso y gracias de nuevo- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se despedía con dos pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza el ramo contra su pecho y saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Si… Hasta… Luego…- Soltó Gohan casi a la nada pues Videl salió huyendo del lugar, dejándolo sintiéndose como la peor persona del planeta; suspiró y miró a Martha encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa agridulce, mientras la mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro entrecerrando los ojos.

Videl sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, estaba aferrada al ramo de lindos tulipanes, parada de espaldas a la puerta, apretó los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué eres mujer o gallina? ¡Jamás te rindes a mitad de la batalla!-_ Pensó.

La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó de nuevo.

Y nuevamente el rostro de la casi anciana se iluminó y el Joven de inmediato volteó.

-Sabes voy a una cafetería a unas cuadras de aquí a almorzar, ¿Quieres venir?- Soltó Videl desde el umbral de la puerta que mantenía abierta, con una sonrisa y ligeramente ruborizada.

Gohan parpadeó unos momentos y devolvió la sonrisa –Sera un placer acompañarla señorita Videl- Contestó antes de atravesar la puerta abierta para él.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos ruborizados para después voltear a ver a Martha al mismo tiempo, la mujer les dijo adiós con la mano para despedirse; Videl le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar mientras Gohan alzó el brazo, el que justo después coloco en la espalda de la joven a su costado.

La dueña de la librería sonrió al ver a los jóvenes marcharse, a veces en su librería también podían pasar cosas interesantes.

FIN.

 **NA: El título de la historia está basado en la película de Sandra Bullock llamada "All about Steve" en inglés. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, les dejo un abrazo.**


End file.
